


Happenstance

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, and also is hansol's sibling..., hansol is an awkward adorable bean, jeonghan is amused, jisoo is a patient sweetheart, self indulgent fluffy fluff, yeah just roll with it mkay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Gave a running hug to the wrong person at the airport and knocked you to the ground auorHansol is awkward but Jisoo thinks he's the cutest





	Happenstance

“Hyung hyung hyung!” There’s suddenly a heavy weight clinging to Jisoo’s back and he topples forward to the ground. “Oh sorry hyung, I…” 

Both Jisoo and the younger boy are collapsed on the floor at this point, the younger flushing red as he realises that it was not his own brother he had tackled to the ground. 

“I’m so sorry! I thought you were my brother I didn’t mean to! Gosh you must think I’m the rudest person ever.” The young boy scrambles to his feet and offers a hand to Jisoo to help him up. “I’m really really sorry.”

Jisoo accepts the hand. “It’s alright, I forgive you. Don’t feel too bad, okay? I found it kind of funny.” Jisoo ruffles the boy’s hair. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Hansol.” the boy mumbles, his ears and cheeks still rosy.

“It’s nice to officially meet you then, Hansol. I’m Jisoo.” Hansol gives Jisoo a shy smile.

“You too. You’re really beautiful.” Hansol’s eyes widen. “Oh my god I just said that out loud.”

Jisoo watches in amusement as Hansol’s face becomes bright red again. The younger boy attempts to cover it by hiding his face in his sweater sleeves.

“I’m just gonna leave before I embarrass myself any more than I already have.” Hansol says, though it comes out muffled since his face is still mostly covered by his sweater sleeves.

“So you’re just going to say I’m beautiful and then not ask me out on a date?” Jisoo asks.

Hansol lowers his hands from his face slowly. “Are you making fun of me?”

Jisoo giggles. “Just a bit. But I think you’re cute, so.”

Hansol’s eyebrows raise at that.

“What, don’t believe me?”

Hansol mutely shakes his head side to side.

Jisoo’s lips curve up a bit into a slight smirk. “Let me prove it to you then? I’ll take you on a date.”

“A stranger? We don’t know each other.”

“A cute stranger.” Jisoo corrects. “And that’s the point of a date, isn’t it? To get to know someone?”

Hansol hardly needs a second to think about it. “Okay.”

Jisoo beams. “Awesome.” He holds out his phone to Hansol. “Here, put your number in.”

Hansol is very proud of the fact that he does not forget his own phone number while putting his contact in the cute boy’s phone.

“So I’ll see you again soon then I hope?” Jisoo asks, a gentle smile on his face.

Hansol nods vigorously. “Definitely. For sure.”

“I’ll see you around then.”

“Okay bye!” Hansol shouts a bit too loudly, but Jisoo just laughs lightly and waves as Hansol runs off to greet his brother.

“Who was that?” Jeonghan asks as soon as Hansol slides to a stop in front of him.

“Who was who?” Hansol asks dumbly.

Jeonghan ruffles Hansol’s hair. “The boy you were just talking to, dummy.”

“Oh,” Hansol feels his cheeks warm a bit. “That’s Jisoo.”

Jeonghan hums. “I approve.”

Hansol makes a sound of outrage. “Hyung!”

“What?” Jeonghan laughs at Hansol’s expression. “Don’t you want your favorite brother’s approval?”

“You’re my only brother.”

“That’s beside the point.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s just get to the car okay?”

“But I wanted to go say hello to Jisoo first.” Jeonghan says innocently.

“Um, no we’re not doing that. Please do not embarrass me in public.”

“I would never do something like that.”

“Yeah ri-”

“Especially since you do it so well on your own.”

“Hyung!”


End file.
